Season Timelines/Mediterranean Tropical Cyclone Seasons
2016 Mediterranean Sea Cyclone Season Summary The 2016 Mediterranean Sea Cyclone Season began on the 27th February with the formation of Moderate Tropical Storm Helene. This season is currently ongoing. ImageSize = width:710 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:90 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:10 top:58 columnwidth:205 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2016 till:01/01/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.4,0.6,1) legend:Tropical_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0.5,0.8,1) legend:Tropical_Storm id:MTS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Moderate_Tropical_Storm id:ITS value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Intense_Tropical_Storm id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_Tropical_Cyclone id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_Tropical_Cyclone id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_Severe_Tropical_Cyclone id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_Very_Severe_Tropical_Cyclone Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:27/02/2016 till:02/03/2016 color:MTS text:"Helene" from:18/03/2016 till:20/03/2016 color:TS text:"Ileana" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2016 till:01/02/2016 text:January from:01/02/2016 till:01/03/2016 text:February from:01/03/2016 till:01/04/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:01/01/2017 text:December TextData = pos:(410,22) text:"(European Mediterranean Tropical Cyclone Intensity Scale)" pos:(600,30) 2015 Mediterranean Sea Cyclone Season Summary The 2015 Mediterranean Sea Cyclone Season began on the 21st May with the formation of Tropical Storm Erin, It lasted just 20 hours before it dissipated over northern Italy. Tropical Storm Francisco formed on the 9th August. It caused severe flooding over Italy, also an unconfirmed tornado was seen near Rome. ImageSize = width:700 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:90 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:10 top:58 columnwidth:205 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2015 till:01/01/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2015 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.4,0.6,1) legend:Tropical_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0.5,0.8,1) legend:Tropical_Storm id:MTS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Moderate_Tropical_Storm id:ITS value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Intense_Tropical_Storm id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_Tropical_Cyclone id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_Tropical_Cyclone id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_Severe_Tropical_Cyclone id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_Very_Severe_Tropical_Cyclone Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:21/05/2015 till:22/05/2015 color:TS text:"Erin" from:09/08/2015 till:14/08/2015 color:TS text:"Francisco" from:30/09/2015 till:02/10/2015 color:TS text:"Greg" from:19/10/2015 till:20/10/2015 color:TD text:"TD" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2015 till:01/02/2015 text:January from:01/02/2015 till:01/03/2015 text:February from:01/03/2015 till:01/04/2015 text:March from:01/04/2015 till:01/05/2015 text:April from:01/05/2015 till:01/06/2015 text:May from:01/06/2015 till:01/07/2015 text:June from:01/07/2015 till:01/08/2015 text:July from:01/08/2015 till:01/09/2015 text:August from:01/09/2015 till:01/10/2015 text:September from:01/10/2015 till:01/11/2015 text:October from:01/11/2015 till:01/12/2015 text:November from:01/12/2015 till:01/01/2016 text:December TextData = pos:(410,22) text:"(European Mediterranean Tropical Cyclone Intensity Scale)" pos:(600,30) 2014 Mediterranean Sea Cyclone Season Summary The 2014 Mediterranean Sea Cyclone Season began on the 19th January 2014 with the formation of Tropical Storm Alex. The Season will run until the end of 2014. 4 Tropical Storms, 2 Intense Tropical Storms and 1 Hurricane is Forecast to form in this season. The strongest storm of the season was Category 3 Severe Tropical Cyclone Calvin. ImageSize = width:700 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:90 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:10 top:58 columnwidth:205 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2014 till:01/01/2015 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2014 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.4,0.6,1) legend:Tropical_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0.5,0.8,1) legend:Tropical_Storm id:MTS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Moderate_Tropical_Storm id:ITS value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Intense_Tropical_Storm id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_Tropical_Cyclone id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_Tropical_Cyclone id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_Severe_Tropical_Cyclone id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_Very_Severe_Tropical_Cyclone Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:19/01/2014 till:22/01/2014 color:ITS text:"Alex" from:17/06/2014 till:18/06/2014 color:TD text:"TD" from:19/06/2014 till:21/06/2014 color:MTS text:"Beatriz" from:06/11/2014 till:08/11/2014 color:C2 text:"Calvin" from:02/12/2014 till:05/12/2014 color:C1 text:"Don" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2014 till:01/02/2014 text:January from:01/02/2014 till:01/03/2014 text:February from:01/03/2014 till:01/04/2014 text:March from:01/04/2014 till:01/05/2014 text:April from:01/05/2014 till:01/06/2014 text:May from:01/06/2014 till:01/07/2014 text:June from:01/07/2014 till:01/08/2014 text:July from:01/08/2014 till:01/09/2014 text:August from:01/09/2014 till:01/10/2014 text:September from:01/10/2014 till:01/11/2014 text:October from:01/11/2014 till:01/12/2014 text:November from:01/12/2014 till:01/01/2015 text:December TextData = pos:(410,22) text:"(European Mediterranean Tropical Cyclone Intensity Scale)" pos:(600,30) 2013 Mediterranean Sea Cyclone Season Summary The 2013 Mediterranean Sea Cyclone Season ran Between the 23rd January and the 20th November 2013. The season began with the formation of Intense Tropical Storm Hansgeorg, on the 23rd January. The Strongest storm of the season was Tanya which peaked as a Category 1 Hurricane with winds of 95 mph (1 mmsw). Tanya caused floods and Landslides as it made landfall on the South-Western Coast of Sicily. ImageSize = width:700 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:90 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:10 top:58 columnwidth:205 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2013 till:01/12/2013 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2013 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.4,0.6,1) legend:Tropical_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0.5,0.8,1) legend:Tropical_Storm id:MTS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Moderate_Tropical_Storm id:ITS value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Intense_Tropical_Storm id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_Tropical_Cyclone id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_Tropical_Cyclone id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_Severe_Tropical_Cyclone id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_Very_Severe_Tropical_Cyclone Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:23/01/2013 till:26/01/2013 color:ITS text:"Hansgeorg" from:01/03/2013 till:04/03/2013 color:TS text:"Rina" from:22/05/2013 till:24/05/2013 color:C1 text:"Chris" from:29/08/2013 till:31/08/2013 color:TS text:"Sebastein" from:03/09/2013 till:07/09/2013 color:C3 text:"Tanya" from:17/11/2013 till:20/11/2013 color:TS text:"Valerie" from:06/02/2013 till:08/02/2013 color:ITS text:"Fabio" from:15/05/2013 till:16/05/2013 color:MTS text:"Oscar" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2013 till:01/02/2013 text:January from:01/02/2013 till:01/03/2013 text:February from:01/03/2013 till:01/04/2013 text:March from:01/04/2013 till:01/05/2013 text:April from:01/05/2013 till:01/06/2013 text:May from:01/06/2013 till:01/07/2013 text:June from:01/07/2013 till:01/08/2013 text:July from:01/08/2013 till:01/09/2013 text:August from:01/09/2013 till:01/10/2013 text:September from:01/10/2013 till:01/11/2013 text:October from:01/11/2013 till:01/12/2013 text:November TextData = pos:(410,22) text:"(European Mediterranean Tropical Cyclone Intensity Scale)" pos:(600,30) 2012 Mediterranean Sea Cyclone Season Summary The 2012 Mediterranean Sea Cyclone Season ran from the 21st February 2012 to the 2nd January 2013. The Season was the first to span two calendar years. The season began with the formation of Lowell on the 21st February and reached its peak intensity of 80 mph early on the 22nd February. ImageSize = width:700 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:90 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:10 top:58 columnwidth:205 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/02/2012 till:01/02/2013 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/02/2012 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.4,0.6,1) legend:Tropical_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0.5,0.8,1) legend:Tropical_Storm id:MTS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Moderate_Tropical_Storm id:ITS value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Intense_Tropical_Storm id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_Tropical_Cyclone id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_Tropical_Cyclone id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_Severe_Tropical_Cyclone id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_Very_Severe_Tropical_Cyclone Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:27/11/2012 till:29/11/2012 color:TS text:"Heike" from:30/12/2012 till:02/01/2013 color:TS text:"Irwin" from:21/02/2012 till:23/02/2012 color:C1 text:"Lowell" from:03/09/2012 till:06/09/2012 color:ITS text:"Yolanda" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/02/2012 till:01/03/2012 text:February from:01/03/2012 till:01/04/2012 text:March from:01/04/2012 till:01/05/2012 text:April from:01/05/2012 till:01/06/2012 text:May from:01/06/2012 till:01/07/2012 text:June from:01/07/2012 till:01/08/2012 text:July from:01/08/2012 till:01/09/2012 text:August from:01/09/2012 till:01/10/2012 text:September from:01/10/2012 till:01/11/2012 text:October from:01/11/2012 till:01/12/2012 text:November from:01/12/2012 till:01/01/2013 text:December from:01/01/2013 till:01/02/2013 text:January TextData = pos:(410,22) text:"(European Mediterranean Tropical Cyclone Intensity Scale)" pos:(600,30) 2011 Mediterranean Sea Cyclone Season Summary ImageSize = width:700 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:90 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:10 top:58 columnwidth:205 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/02/2011 till:01/02/2012 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/02/2011 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.4,0.6,1) legend:Tropical_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0.5,0.8,1) legend:Tropical_Storm id:MTS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Moderate_Tropical_Storm id:ITS value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Intense_Tropical_Storm id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_Tropical_Cyclone id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_Tropical_Cyclone id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_Severe_Tropical_Cyclone id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_Very_Severe_Tropical_Cyclone Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:27/09/2011 till:30/09/2011 color:TS text:"Izzak" from:14/10/2011 till:17/10/2011 color:TS text:"Nestor" from:12/11/2011 till:14/11/2011 color:TS text:"Ernesto" from:01/11/2011 till:09/11/2011 color:ITS text:"Rolf" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/02/2011 till:01/03/2011 text:February from:01/03/2011 till:01/04/2011 text:March from:01/04/2011 till:01/05/2011 text:April from:01/05/2011 till:01/06/2011 text:May from:01/06/2011 till:01/07/2011 text:June from:01/07/2011 till:01/08/2011 text:July from:01/08/2011 till:01/09/2011 text:August from:01/09/2011 till:01/10/2011 text:September from:01/10/2011 till:01/11/2011 text:October from:01/11/2011 till:01/12/2011 text:November from:01/12/2011 till:01/01/2012 text:December from:01/01/2012 till:01/02/2012 text:January TextData = pos:(410,22) text:"(European Mediterranean Tropical Cyclone Intensity Scale)" pos:(600,30) Category:Season Timelines